Like A Snowflake
by naomics
Summary: Tezuka dan Fuji sangat dekat, seperti ada magnet diantara Namun tiba-tiba saja Fuji seperti menjauhi Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan keduanya?


**Summary: Tezuka dan Fuji sangat dekat, seperti ada magnet diantara keduanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Fuji seperti menjauhi Tezuka. Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan keduanya?**

**Disclameirs: Semua tokoh disini milik Takeshi Konomi-sensei, andai Fuji bisa dibawa pulang/?**

**Warning: YAOI, Shounen-ai, means BoyXBoy, Typo(s), Less-OCC**

douzo~

* * *

_"Ittekimasu_," Lelaki berambut coklat madu itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengangkat tas nya yang lumayan besar.

"oh, Syusuke. Sudah mau berangkat? _Ki wo tasukete ne."_ Lelaki bernama Syusuke –atau lebih tepatnya bernama Fuji Syusuke itu menggangguk mengiyakan.

"ahh, hai-hai Yumiko _Neesan_." Jawab Fuji sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Yumiko –kakak perempuannya.

_BLAM_

Fuji mengeratkan jaket kulit berwarna coklat muda yang sedang ia kenakan. Musim salju telah tiba di Jepang, membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi jauh lebih dingin dari hari-hari biasa.

"Hoi-hoi Fujiko-chaaan!" Fuji menghadap kebelakang koridor saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh seorang yang sudah tak asing baginya.

"Aaah, Eiji. _Ohayou_." Ucap Fuji, senyuman lembutnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajah sang empu. Eiji merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan girang. Mereka bercengkrama santai sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka.

"Fujiko, Fujiko. Kau tahu tidak? Hari ini Tezuka Buchou terlihat keren sekali~" Bisik Eiji sedikit membungkuk –karena Fuji telah duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Ahh, souka." Fuji tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ne Eiji?" Lanjut Fuji yang membuat pipi Eiji –yang semula normal menjadi bersemu merah.

"Yaa, baka Fujiko-nyaan." Eiji menenggelamkan wajahnya –yang sudah memerah kedalam kedua lengannya di atas meja. Fuji hanya tersenyum masam memandangi sahabatnya yang tampaknya sedang jatuh cinta itu.

"Oh ya, Eiji, aku ingin mengembalikan sebuah buku ke Tezuka, kamu mau ikut?"

"Hai-hai tentu saja Fujiko-nyan!" Jawab Eiji sambil berlari –mengejar Fuji yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Tezuka memangku dagunya sembari melihat keluar jendela. Hari ini tidak ada latihan pagi disebabkan salju yang menumpuk disekitar lapangan tennis, membuat sang buchou merasa bosan bukan main. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Tezuka sudah berangkat jauh lebih pagi untuk latihan pagi, namun karena keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan menyebabkan latihan dibatalkan. Entah sudah berapa kali sang buchou Seigaku ini menghela nafas.

"_Ohayou_, Tezuka." Sebuah suara lembut merasuk ke dalam telinga Tezuka membuat Tezuka tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh Fuji." Jawab Tezuka sekenanya. Entah kenapa kehadiran Fuji membuat rasa penat dan bosannya menghilang tidak tahu kemana. "ada apa?"

"ini, aku…"

"_Ohayou_ Tezuka _nyaan_." Tezuka menoleh ke sebelah dan mendapati Eiji yang berada disana –disamping Fuji. Tezuka terheran-heran bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari Eiji yang juga berada disini, bersama dia dan Fuji.

"_Ohayou_." Eiji mengembungkan pipinya lucu. '_Hanya seperti itu?' _batin Eiji kesal. Padahal Eiji ingin mendapatkan senyuman Tezuka yang menyapanya di pagi hari. Dan Eiji baru saja tersadar bahwa hal seperti itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang seperti Tezuka.

Fuji terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" ulang Tezuka.

"Ahh _iie_. Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan novel yang waktu ku pinjam." Fuji meletakkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam tebal di atas meja Tezuka. Tezuka meraih buku tersebut sambil menggangguk dan bergumam, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, ne? Eiji disini saja." Ucap Fuji. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela di dalam hati Tezuka ketika Fuji sudah mulai beranjak pergi dari kelasnya.

"_Na-nani_? Ya Fujiko-chan jangan tinggalkan-" Ucapan Eiji terpotong saat pintu kelas 3-1 sudah tertutup rapat.

_'Go seikou wo, Eiji.' _Fuji bejalan santai menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan itu.

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Bel berbunyi diseluruh penjuru Seishun Gakuen, menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Seluruh siswa bersorak senang kecuali lelaki berambut merah yang telihat lesu itu.

"Eiji kau sedang apa? Ayo kita latihan." Tanya Fuji sambil menggenggam tas tennisnya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Eiji yang terbenam di meja.

"Fuji jahat." Fuji memiringkan kepalanya menandakan ia tidak mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan Eiji.

"Fujiko-chan jahat! Jahat!" Rengek Eiji yang sudah mengangkan wajahnya.

"Aku? Memangnya kenapa?" Bingung Fuji seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tadi kenapa Fuji-chan meninggalkan aku dengan Tezuka buchou berdua? Aku malu sekali, tahu nyaa?" Eiji mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Fuji tersenyum renyah. Ia mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya itu gemas.

"Tapi kau senang kan, ne?" Wajah Eiji memanas. "Ya Fujiko-chan, kau suka sekali membuat ku malu nyaa~" Eiji semakin mengembungkan pipinya kesal –melihat sahabatnya yang selalu menggodanya seperti itu.

"ahaha, gomen gomen. Ayo kita ke lapangan, kalau kita telat nanti kita disuruh lari 20 kali oleh buchou kesayangan mu itu." Goda Fuji sambil menyeringai.

"Ya! Fujiko-nyaan!"

_PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

Suara bola tenis terus menderu disepanjang lapangan tennis Seigaku, ditambah suara Tezuka yang lantang ketika memberi perintah kepada seluruh anggota, baik anggota regular maupun tidak.

"Semangat sekali." Tezuka menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapatkan Fuji yang berdiri disampingnya yang sedang menatap ke depan.

"Aah.."

"Kau ini, apa tidak ada kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulut mu selain 'ahh, hmm, hnn, _souka, iie, hai'_ begitu?" Fuji terkekeh pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah buchou nya itu.

"Hentikan, Fuji." Jawab Tezuka sembari membetulkan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

"hee.. akhirnya ada juga kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulut mu." Fuji tesenyum renyah. Ia betul-betul senang menggoda Tezuka. Padahal anggota yang lain tidak ada yang berani melakukannya, '_Fuji benar-benar laki-laki aneh'_, pikir seluruh anggota tennis Seigaku.

Tezuka menatap Fuji dengan pandangan kesal, menurut Fuji. Padahal tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terlihat diwajah Tezuka.

"hai-hai Tezuka aku mengerti." Fuji mengulum senyum sebagai tanda ia mengerti bahwa Tezuka menyuruhnya berhenti menggodanya seperti itu.

"ahh," Fuji mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Tezuka,_ hora_..."

"hnn?" Tezuka memandang Fuji yang sedang mengadah keatas. Penasaran, akhirnya Tezuka mengikuti kegiatan Fuji –dengan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Salju." Lanjut Fuji. Senyuman senang tak pernah menghilang dari wajah rupawannya. Entah bagaimana Tezuka ikut tersenyum tipis ketika memandangi wajah Fuji –yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan kepada seluruh anggota.

"ya, benar." Tangan kanan Tezuka mengadah untuk mendapatkan salju yang sedang terjun bebas itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya –secara tiba-tiba menyentuh tangan Fuji dan menggenggamnya ringan.

Fuji membelakakan matanya kaget. Iris biru nya akhirnya terlihat setelah selama ini tertutup dibalik kelopak matanya. Fuji tidak menolaknya, tapi juga tidak membalasnya. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, bahwa Fuji sangat senang dengan perlakuan Tezuka barusan. Dengan perlahan, Fuji membalas perlakuan Tezuka dengan menggenggam tangan Tezuka erat.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam yang menghubungkan mereka. Mereka ingin selamanya seperti ini, melepaskan segala penatnya hanya dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Oi oi _hora hora_! Terzuka buchou dan Fuji-senpai saling bergandengan tangan." Bisik Momo kepada seluruh anggota Seigaku.

"wah wah benar." Oishi mengadahkan pandangannya kearah Tezuka dan Fuji.

"Mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Taka-san yang mendapat gelengan dari seluruh anggota Seigaku.

"Setahuku sih tidak, tapi bisa saja sih." Jawab Oishi sambil memangku tangannya, seperti sedang berpikir. Tezuka dan Fuji memang dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Jadi mungkin saja kalau mereka berparan tanpa diketahui orang lain.

"Sepertinya aku mendapat data yang bagus." Ucap Inui tenang sembari menuliskan sesuatu ke dalam buku catatannya.

"Hoi-hoi! Apa yang kalian lakukan Nya~~?" Eiji melompat sambil memegang raketnya. Hal tersebut membuat Tezuka dan Fuji terbangun dari lamunan mereka. Mereka terkesiap kaget dan dengan serempak melepaskan tangan mereka. Wajah Fuji memerah tidak karuan, sedangkan Tezuka tetap bewajah sama sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"cieh, Eiji-senpai kau mengganggu." Ucap Ryoma acuh kemudian meminum ponta kesukaannya.

"Nya? Apanya?" Tanya Eiji seolah tak mengerti. Eiji mencuri-curi pandang kearah Tezuka dan Fuji yang terlihat sedang salah tingkah. Eiji mengerti, sungguh ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi entah mengapa, Eiji tidak ingin melihat Fuji dan Tezuka bersama seperti itu, walaupun Fuji sudah mengatakan padanya berulang kali bahwa mereka hanya teman biasa.

"_Minna_, hari ini latihan berhenti disini diakibatkan salju yang turun dan sepertinya akan menumpuk di lapangan." Ucap Tezuka secara tiba-tiba. Terlihat wajah tidak rela dari seluruh anggota kecuali Fuji dan Inui yang terliaht tenang.

"Heee? Mana bisa begitu, buchou? Sebentar lagi kita ada pertandingan, kan? Salju seperti ini sih tidak masalah." Momo berteriak kencang tidak setuju. "Ne, minna?" Momo menatap seluruh anggota Seigaku, dan mendapat anggukkan dari semuanya.

"Tidak. Tezuka benar, Momo. Kau bisa mati membuku kalau tetap disini." Kata Oishi membetulkan perkataan Tezuka.

"Fssshuu…_Baka no_ Momo."

"Apa? Kau ngajak berantem?" Teriak Momo kembali sambil menatap Kaidoh kesal. Kaidoh tak kalah menatap Momo kesal. Secara tiba-tiba Momo mencengkram kerah Kaidoh dan berusahan untuk melayangkan tinju ke wajah Kaidoh.

"Kalian, hentikan sekarang juga!" Momo langsung melepaskan cengkramannya kepada Kaidoh ketika mendengar Buchou nya yang terlihat marah.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam. Dan tidak ada penolakkan." Seluruh anggota Seigaku berjalan menuju ruang klub dengan lunglai dan tidak ada semangat. Fuji berjalan dengan santai sambil memegang raketnya. Tiba-tiba saja Eiji merangkul Fuji dari belakang yang membuatnya kaget.

"Ahh, Eiji? _Nande_?"

"Itu.. eumm, tadi apa yang kau dengan Tezuka bicarakan, nya?" bisik Eiji lirih yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Fuji.

"ahh, tidak penting. Hanya obrolan biasa." Jawab Fuji sekenanya. Eiji kembali cemberut dan melepaskan rangkulannya dari Fuji.

"Fujiko-chan pelit." Eiji berlari menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan klub –meninggalkan Fuji sendiri, yang sedang mematung ditempat.

"_Gomen,_ Eiji.." lirih Fuji yang tidak mungkin terdengar oleh siapapun. Tak ada senyuman kali ini. Fuji menunduk dalam sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu, ekspresi apa yang sedang ia tunjukkan. Tanpa Fuji sadari, sepasang bola mata memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan siapapun.

"Lho? Mana Fuji-senpai?" Tanya Momo kepada seluruh anggota regular Seigaku yang sedang berpakaian. Mendengar pertanyaan Momo, seluruh anggota mengedarkan pandangan mereka keseluruh penjuru ruang klub yang tidak begitu besar.

"Tezuka juga tidak ada." Ucap Oishi. Mendengar kata Fuji dan Tezuka, Eiji langsung menoleh.

"Eh? Tadi bukannya Fujiko-chan berjalan ke sini, nyaa?" Seluruh anggota mengangkat bahu mereka tanda mereka tidak tahu atas pertanyaan Eiji. _'lagi-lagi, mereka berdua.'_ Batin Eiji yang sepertinya mulai cemburu kepada sahabat baiknya, Fuji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Fuji?" Fuji mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapatkan Tezuka berdiri tepat didepannya sambil membawa payung hitam besar untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran salju. Fuji terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tezuka barusan.

Dengan perlahan, Tezuka menyentuh wajah Fuji yang sudah seputih salju karena kedinginan dengan tangan kirinya. Fuji terkesiap kaget dan dengan reflek mundur satu langkah.

"Dasar bodoh, wajah mu jadi sedingin es begini. Cepat masuk dan hangatkan dirimu." Perintah Tezuka tanpa penekanan, yang entah kenapa terdengar nada khawatir ditelinga Fuji.

"Ahh.. _gomen_, Tezuka." Fuji kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun Tezuka merasa bahwa senyuman Fuji kali ini berbeda, sungguh berbeda. Fuji berjalan mendahului Tezuka menuju ruang klub.

"Fuji." Panggil Tezuka yang membuat Fuji menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tidak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Pertanyaan telak Tezuka membuat Fuji akhirnya menoleh. Fuji menatap Tezuka bingung, ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Tezuka.

"Kenapa kau terus tersenyum, padahal kau sedang sedih seperti ini? Kenapa kau tetap berusaha menutupi perasaan mu dengan tersenyum? Tidak bisakah kau mengungkapkannya?" Rentetan pertanyaan Tezuka membuat Fuji terkesiap kaget. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Fuji kembali menunduk. _'dari mana kau tahu semua itu, Tezuka?' _batin Fuji bingung. Sebagai seorang Tensai, Fuji selalu bisa menutupi segala emosinya dengan satu senyuman, dan tidak ada yang mengetahui isi hati sang Tensai yang misterius itu, kecuali Tezuka.

"Ahh_, iie, betsuni_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kembali Fuji tersenyum. Tezuka menjatuhkan payung hitamnya dan dengan sepihak memeluk tubuh Fuji yang terlihat rapuh dimatanya.

"Te-Tezuka." Fuji membelakakan matanya kaget. Fuji masih mencerna apa yang baru saja Tezuka lakukan kepadanya. Tezuka memeluk Fuji erat, sampai membuat lelaki yang dipeluknya meresa sedikit sesak, tetapi perasaan hangat juga serta merta masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Kalau kau sedang sedih, menangislah. Kalau kau sedang memiliki masalah, kau bisa bercerita dengan ku." Ucap Tezuka tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Fuji. Fuji membenamkan wajahnya diantara dada Tezuka yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, bahunya bergetar. Ia merasa begitu lemah didepan Tezuka.

"Tezuka, aku…"

_'Fujiko-nyaan~'_

_DEG!_

_'Fujiko-chan, hari ini Tezuka keren sekali, ne ne?'_

"_Doushite_, Fuji?" Tezuka melepaskan pelukannya dari Fuji. Ia memandang Tubuh Fuji yang tiba-tiba saja kaku.

Fuji memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat, seakan baru saja tersadar dengan apa yang ia dan Tezuka lakukan. Ia mengerutuki dirinya sendiri karena terbenam dalam perasaannya sendiri seperti itu. Ia hampir saja mengkhianati Eiji, sahabat baiknya.

_"Iie_. Ayo kita ke dalam, disini dingin, Tezuka." Kembali Fuji menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya dan berjalan menuju ruangan klub mereka.

"Huwaaaa.. Fujiko-chan, kau kenapa? Wajah mu pucat sekali. Dan lagi tubuh mu, astaga Fujiko-chan kau dingin sekali?" Tanya Eiji tanpa memberikan jeda untuk Fuji menjawab. Fuji hanya terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng.

"Fuji, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taka-san yang terlihat khawatir sambil menyentuh dahi Fuji yang pucat.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa Taka-san."

Melihat pemandangan didepannya Tezuka tiba-tiba saja menjadi kesal. "Fuji, cepat hangatkan tubuh mu dan ganti baju." Perintah Tezuka yang mendapat anggukan dari Fuji. Dengan lemas Fuji mengambil seragamnya dan meleset ke kamar mandi.

"Hey Echizen, sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Momo ketika melihat Ryoma yang masih merapihkan tasnya. Ryoma hanya mengangguk tanda ia sudah selesai beres-beres.

"Baiklah, Jaa nee minna." Momo menyeret Ryoma pergi dengan merangkulnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke seluruh anggota.

"Sa-sakit Momo-senpai."

"haha dasar mereka." Oishi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kohai-nya tersebut. "kalau begitu aku pulang juga, Jaa." Oishi mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan klub.

Tinggal Tezuka, Eiji, dan Taka-san diruangan klub. Ketiga dari mereka enggan untuk keluar dari sana.

"Tezuka, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Taka-san lembut kepada Tezuka. "Ahh.." Tezuka membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Benar nyaa~ ayo kita pulang Tezuka!" Eiji menggandeng Tezuka keluar ruangan klub, yang membuat Tezuka sedikit kaget. "Cho-chotto matte, Eiji." Tezuka menahan tangan Eiji yang menggandeng lengannya.

"_Nande_?" lagi-lagi, Tezuka membisu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya.

"Kau ingin menunggu Fuji, ne Tezuka?" Jantung Tezuka berdegup kencang, bagaimana mungkin Taka-san bisa tahu apa yang sedang Tezuka pikirkan padahal Tezuka tidak mengatakan dan menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja, soal Fuji biar aku yang urus." Kata Taka-san sekali lagi sambil tersenyum.

"_Hontou_? Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang buchou!" Tezuka pasrah saja saat tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Eiji. Tezuka mengangguk kepada Taka-san dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Berjuanglah, Eiji."

_KLEK_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Fuji yang baru saja selesai mandi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dan tidak pucat seperti tadi.

"Yang lain mana?" Tanya Fuji kepada Taka-san yang sedang duduk menunggu Fuji.

"Sudah pulang," Taka-san berdiri dan mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Ayo kita pulang, Fuji."

Fuji mengulum sebuah senyum. Kemudian menggangguk dan ikut mengemasi barang-barangnya. Setelah merasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, Fuji segera mengenakan tasnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Taka-san.

"Ahh, ayo." Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang klub dan segera meleset menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hari ini sepertinya akan turun badai salju di sekitar kota Tokyo karena udaranya lebih dingin dari biasanya, bahkan sampai menusuk pipi lelaki berambut merah yang sedang berjalan itu.

"Hari ini dingin sekali, ne Tezuka~?" Ucap Eiji sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa dingin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahh.." Jawab Tezuka acuh –bahkan tidak melihat wajah Eiji sama sekali. Pandangan Tezuka terus ke depan dan tidak teralihkan, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Eiji mengembungkan pipinya lagi, ia kesal karena Tezuka selalu saja acuh tak acuh dengannya, berbeda ketika bersama Fuji.

"Tezuka.." Panggil Eiji sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Eiji menghentikan langkahnya, yang berhasil membuat Tezuka menoleh kearahnya dan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tezuka memperhatikan Eiji yang kemudian berjalan disampingnya lagi.

"Apa… ada orang yang istemewa untuk mu?" Tanya Eiji telak. Kali ini justru Tezuka yang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkejut bukan main dengan perkataan Eiji, namun tetap menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu?" Tanya Tezuka sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dan mulai kembali berjalan –setelah berhasil menetralkan perasaannya kembali.

"Jawab saja, buchou." Eiji meringis kesal karena Tezuka tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan nya dan malah bertanya balik kepadanya.

"Ada…"

Eiji melebarkan matanya kemudian menatap Tezuka yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ho-hontou? Siapa? Siapa siapa siapa Tezuka?" Mata Eiji berbinar-binar. Ia berdoa di dalam hati semoga orang yang istimewa bagi Tezuka adalah dirinya, walaupun ia tahu hal seperti itu hanya berkemungkinan satu persen. Hey kenapa tiba-tiba Eiji menjadi seperti Inui?

"Keluarga dan teman-teman ku." Lanjut Tezuka.

"H-haaah?" Eiji menganga kaget. Matanya yang terlihat berbinar tiba-tiba saja menjadi suram. _'jawaban macam apa itu?'_ pikirnya kesal.

"Bukan begitu Tezuka, maksud ku satu orang yang istimewa. Memangnya tidak ada, nyaa?" Tanya Eiji lebih menjelaskan dengan penekanan. Tezuka menghela nafasnya kemudian menjawab,

"Tidak ada." Jawab Tezuka sekenanya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Eiji lemas. Berarti bukan satu persen lagi, tapi nol persen, nol besar. Tiba-tiba satu pikiran masuk ke dalam otak Eiji _'tunggu, kalau memang tidak ada orang yang Tezuka suka, berarti aku masih memiliki banyak kesempatan, kan?' _Eiji mengulum senyum senang. Tiba-tiba saja ia kembali bersemangat.

"Ya, benar juga!"

"apanya?" Eiji berdalih sambil memegang mulutnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa apa yang dipikirannya sepertinya sedikit keluar dari mulutnya.

"_I-iie._ Ahh Tezuka, arah rumah ku kearah sini, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini. Sampai besok Tezuka, nyaa~" Eiji melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju rumahnya dengan sangat semangat, membuat seribu tanda Tanya di kepela Tezuka.

"Fuji, _daijoubu_?" Cemas Taka-san saat mendapati Fuji yang masih pucat –walaupun tidak sepucat tadi dan terlihat lemas itu. Fuji menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut, kemudian menjawab,

"_Iie, Daijoubu_."

Mereka kembali berjalan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masih, tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai berbicara.

"Fuji.." panggil Taka-san pelan namun masih dapat terdengar di telinga Fuji.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Fuji mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bilang kan?"

"Maksudku bukan itu.." Jawab Taka-san yang kembali membuat Fuji bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Taka-san yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maksud ku, kau tidak apa-apa dengan Tezuka dan Eiji..?" Tanya Taka-san sedikit menggantung yang berhasil membuat jantung sang Tensai Seigaku itu lepas dari tempat asalnya. Iris biru Fuji kembali terbuka, bahkan lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Bukankah akan lebih bagus kalau mereka berdua bersama, ne?" Fuji tersenyum lembut –setelah berhasil menata kembali hatinya. Fuji menggenggam tali tas tennis nya kencang, ia kembali merasa sesak dan pusing seperti dilapangan tennis tadi.

"Fuji.. kalau kau sakit hati melihat mereka, kau bisa menjadikan ku pelampiasan." Fuji menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Taka-san. Ia eratkan genggamannya diantara tangan dan tasnya. Fuji membisu, ia tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Taka-san barusan, otak jeniusnya terasa tumpul kali ini.

"Aku menyukai mu, Fuji.."

**TBC**

* * *

*****KRIK* maaf atas ff yang aneh ini, saya jg masih belajar *bows*

but, please Review if you don't mind.

sankyuu~ ^^


End file.
